


Tangled

by Xenobia



Series: SOLDIER Trio [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Graphic Sex, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack gets Cloud in trouble with Sephiroth, and the General delivers punishment in a most interesting way.  Follows my short fiction "Maintain".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

 

 

“Tangled”

A Final Fantasy 7 fanfiction

 

* * *

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_ **

* * *

 

“Private Strife.”

 

Cloud turned abruptly at the familiar, sensual voice.  His heart pounded in his throat as he looked up at General Sephiroth.  He snapped to attention, remembering that no matter what he did in the bedroom with Zack and the beautiful general, outside of it he had to behave according to rank.

 

“Sir!”  Cloud kept his eyes straight ahead and held himself at rigid attention, ignoring the other recruits that stopped what they were doing to stare.

 

“Get cleaned up and report to my office,” ordered Sephiroth.

 

Cloud gulped, trying to read his lover’s expression without looking directly at him.  Sephiroth’s face was as impassive and unreadable as marble.  “Yes Sir!” the young fighter said with a salute. 

 

His mind raced as he tried to think of whether he’d done something to get into trouble.  It was entirely possible that Sephiroth simply wanted a sexual interlude with him, but he couldn’t very well ask the man right there in front of the others.  All he could do was obey and hope for the best.

 

“At ease,” Sephiroth said.  “Don’t keep me waiting for long, Private.”  The emerald cat eyes flashed momentarily before the general turned on his heel and walked out of the training gym, his long, flowing hair swaying as he went.

 

The gym was utterly quiet until Sephiroth was gone.  Someone coughed, breaking the spell, and the whispers began.  Cloud glanced around at the other cadets and sighed as they speculated over what was going to happen to him. 

 

_~They don’t know half of it.~_

Cloud couldn’t manage to feel smug, though.  He couldn’t determine whether that look he’d briefly seen in Sephiroth’s eyes was good or bad.  He pulled the chain hanging around his neck over his head and fumbled with the ID tags, trunk key and locker key attached to it.  It was a very bad idea to keep the general waiting, regardless of his personal relationship with the man off-duty.

 

* * *

Cloud stepped into the spraying water and tilted his head back to let it beat against his face.  He reached for the soap absently and began to lather it against his skin, thinking of the night he’d spent with his two lovers over the weekend.  He was typically a shy young man but somehow, Zack and Sephiroth destroyed his inhibitions every time he had an encounter with them and he always ended up acting like a sex addict.

 

As he bathed the sweat from his body, he found himself thinking of the feel of Zack’s hands and Sephiroth’s mouth on his body.  His groin stirred and he rubbed the water out of his eyes and looked down at it with a little sigh of annoyance.

 

“You’re no help,” the blonde grumbled as he swatted at his rising cock.  It wiggled back and forth and hardened further.  For some reason the sight tickled him and he snorted a laugh.

 

“Playing with your privates, Private?”

 

Cloud gasped and whirled so quickly he slipped and lost his footing.  Strong arms caught him before he could hit the floor and he blinked up at Zack Fair, who was grinning wolfishly at him.  The First was wearing his combat gear, minus the pauldrons.  He didn’t seem to be the least bit concerned that he was getting his clothes wet. 

 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!”  Cloud knew his face was a ridiculous shade of pink and he wished he could slide down the drain with the soapy water.  He gasped as his black-haired lover reached one hand down between his legs and squeezed his naked erection.  “H-hey!  Cut it out!”

 

“Why would I do that?” Zack chuckled as he tugged gently on the swollen cock.  “I like your dick, cutie-pie.  If I cut it out there’d just be an empty hole there and I couldn’t do this.”

 

It took Cloud a moment to catch the pun, partly because he was still flustered with surprise and partly because Zack’s hand felt so good on his tender parts.  “You know what I meant,” Cloud grunted, reaching down to try and dislodge his companion’s stroking hand.  “Someone could walk in and I’m supposed to report to Sephiroth when I’m finished!”

 

“Hmm, I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble with our illustrious general,” Zack said thoughtfully, but he didn’t stop stroking Cloud’s pink-capped, stiffened sex.  The blonde began to pant softly and rub against him, the sensations crippling his common sense.  Zack’s blue-violet eyes softened on him and he lowered his mouth to Cloud’s and kissed him briefly.  “I just love making you look like that, Strife.  You sure you don’t want me to keep going ‘till you come?”

 

Cloud regained a lick of common sense and groaned, tugging at the taller young man’s wrist again.  “You’re gonna get both of us in real trouble, Fair.  Come on, we can do this later!”

 

“Hey, are you forgetting my rank, Strife?” Zack said teasingly as he tugged the blonde’s earlobe with his teeth.  Cloud whimpered and shifted restlessly against him, making him chuckle with carnal delight.  “You’re such a horny little private.”

 

“Zack, please,” Cloud begged as his breath shivered on his lips. 

 

“Oh, all right,” Zack murmured, giving the blonde one last, lingering kiss before he released his erection and helped him stand back up.  “Finish your shower.  I guess I can wait ‘till later.”

 

Cloud bit his lip and scrubbed his body off quickly, painfully aware of Zack’s burning gaze leisurely roving him.  “Can I get a little privacy?” the blonde asked.

 

“Nope,” answered the black-haired Soldier.  “You’re lucky I’m keeping my hands off you.  I’m not going to deprive myself of the view of that sweet, tight ass too.”

 

Cloud groaned, praying that none of the other cadets or Soldiers decided to come in before he could finish and get dressed.  He could imagine the scandal it would cause for someone to wander in and find a First Class Soldier perving on a cadet…let alone a cadet with an obvious boner.  He shampooed his hair so fast that he got some in his eyes but he ignored the sting and stuck his face under the spraying water when he finished rinsing his hair out.  He reached out blindly for the towel that he could have sworn he left nearby and he ended up grabbing something else.

 

Cloud squinted one eye open and yelped when he saw that he had hold of Zack’s crotch.  The First was laughing softly and watching him with his arms crossed over his chest.  He winked at the furiously blushing private as Cloud stumbled away and tried to find his towel.

 

“How come I can’t grope you but you can grope me?” Zack inquired mischievously as Cloud peered around and reached out blindly.  “Oh, here,” he said after a moment when the sight threatened to make him buckle over with laughter.  He reached out for towel hanging from the bar next to him and tossed it at his lover, hitting him in the face with it.

 

Cloud clutched the towel desperately and wiped his face off before briskly toweling his hair.  Zack smirked at the way the golden hair immediately began to spike as it was towel-dried.  Sephiroth was always amazed by how he and Cloud had trained their hair so thoroughly to hold the similarly spiked and feathered styles that they rarely required gel or spray.  Zack watched with admiration as his younger lover scrubbed the towel over his toned, fair-skinned body to dry it off.

 

“So Cloud, have you thought about what you’re giving me for my birthday?” Zack asked as the blonde finished and draped the towel over his hips.

 

Cloud looked at him and smiled, making Zack’s breath catch.  It was funny how Strife could get so annoyed with him one minute and be so forgiving the next.  “I’ve already got something for you, but your birthday isn’t until tomorrow.”

 

Zack sighed with mock sadness.  “I was hoping you’d give it to me today.  Guess I’ll have to wait, huh?”

 

Cloud nodded and walked past him, his sapphire eyes regarding him warily.  “No grabbing, okay?  I’m really going to get in trouble if I keep Seph waiting.  I don’t think he called me to his office for some fun.”

 

Zack frowned a little.  “You haven’t done anything wrong as far as I know.”

 

Cloud shrugged and started toward the lockers.  “Maybe he’s just got an assignment for me, who knows?  Sometimes I can’t tell if he’s angry or horny.”

 

Zack chuckled.  “You’d better get moving then, Strife.  Shoo…forget about the uniform!”

 

Cloud’s head whipped around and he stared at him with huge blue eyes.  “I’m not going into his office wearing a _towel_!  Are you nuts?”

 

“Well if it’s important it’s better to get there out of uniform than get their late,” Zack reasoned with an amethyst wink.  “Hell, showing up in a towel might just give you an advantage, if you know what I mean.”

 

“I really don’t think that’s a smart idea,” Cloud said as he backed away from his advancing companion.  “Come on, quit fooling around, Zack!”

 

“Who said I was fooling around?” the First Class shrugged as he closed the distance and put an arm around Cloud.  “Come on, Chocobo.  Can’t leave the general waiting, can you?”

 

Cloud struggled against the taller fighter’s hold and broke free of it.  “I’m NOT going into his office in nothing but a towel, Zack!”

 

Zack clicked his tongue.  “Touchy, touchy!  Okay, grab a robe then.  If he barks at you just tell him it was my idea and I’ll take the lumps.  If not, you can thank me in the morning.”

 

Cloud groaned.

 

* * *

“Oof!”

 

Sephiroth looked up from his paperwork as Cloud Strife stumbled into his office, shoved from behind by someone outside the door.  The arm that had pushed him disappeared and the door shut abruptly, leaving the disheveled blonde cadet struggling for balance.

 

Sephiroth raised a silver brow and stood up, clasping his hands behind his back.  “A bath robe, Private Strife?  I know I said for you to report to me as soon as you finished showering but I meant in uniform.”

 

Cloud regained his balance and stood stiffly at attention, his fair features flushed and his damp golden bangs hanging in his eyes.  “Sir, I apologize,” he said in a rush, “I…it was Sergeant Fair’s idea…he wouldn’t let me get dressed and—”

 

“Are we making excuses now, Strife?” Sephiroth interrupted as he stalked across the gray-carpet floor and stood before the young man with a frown.

 

“N-no sir,” Cloud immediately answered, forcing his eyes straight ahead even as he winced.

 

Sephiroth examined the young fighter slowly and he reached out to untie the belt around his waist.  Cloud cringed when the general yanked his robe open to expose him.  Sephiroth gazed down at his blonde lover’s body and smirked. 

 

“To not only come to me wearing a bathrobe, but in such a state,” the general chastised as he examined Cloud’s erection.  “Disgraceful.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Cloud said with a twisted grimace of dread. 

 

“I think some repercussions are in order,” Sephiroth purred as though he hadn’t heard the apology.  His intense eyes caught and held Cloud’s.  “Don’t you?”

 

Cloud swallowed.  “Yes Sir,” he agreed, unsure of whether he should look away or keep eye contact.

 

“Stay as you are,” Sephiroth ordered as he turned on his heel and walked across the room to a storage cabinet. 

 

Cloud obeyed, mentally calling Zackary Fair every foul name he knew and inventing a few more.  Sephiroth opened the cabinet and dug around for something while Cloud waited in tense silence.  When the general turned around to face him again the blonde saw what he’d procured and his eyes widened before he could control the action.

 

“Uh…Sir?” Cloud inquired in a small, nervous voice as the taller man approached. 

 

“Did I give you permission to speak, Private?” Sephiroth questioned coolly.

 

“No Sir,” the blonde answered, gritting his teeth against the urge to turn tail and run for his life.  He’d participated in games with Sephiroth and Zack before but he’d never been the recipient of restraint.  As Sephiroth slowly unraveled the rope he carried, Cloud’s anxiety increased.  Strangely enough, his erection didn’t budge from its rigid state.  If anything, the damned thing got harder.

 

“Take the robe off,” Sephiroth demanded sternly. 

 

Cloud hesitated for a bare moment before the general’s flashing green eyes reminded him that disobedience wasn’t an option.  The blonde shrugged out of his robe and let it drop to the floor.

 

“Put your wrists together and hold them out.”  Sephiroth was looping a noose into the rope and his slit-pupiled eyes were unreadable.

 

Cloud obeyed, gulping as the tall general secured the noose around his wrists and tightened it enough to hold firm.  The rope was surprisingly smooth against Cloud’s skin and he took some small comfort in that.  Still, he knew it would start to chafe eventually and he hoped that his lover didn’t intend to play this game for too terribly long.  Sephiroth looped the binding once around each wrist to provide extra security and then he knotted it.

 

“Now raise your arms and put your wrists behind your head,” the silver-haired First ordered once he was satisfied that Cloud’s wrists were restrained.  The young private obeyed and Sephiroth turned him around and tugged the trailing length of the rope, pulling Cloud’s wrists further down to the point where it was almost uncomfortable. 

 

Cloud bit his lip as Sephiroth began to create a harness out of the rope, cleverly knotting and winding it so that it wrapped around his torso, criss-crossed over his chest and held his arms in place.  The general worked quickly and once he’d fashioned the bindings into a properly restraining harness, he pulled on the remaining length and forced Cloud to stumble after him like a dog on a leash.

 

Cloud didn’t dare ask what his lover intended to do now.  He followed to avoid losing his balance as Sephiroth guided him to the corner of his office, where a full-length punching bag was secured to the floor and ceiling with pegs.  The blonde began to understand as Sephiroth released his rope and removed the punching bag from its fastenings. 

 

~Oh shit…is he going to keep me tied up in here all day?  Damn it Zack, this is all your fault!~

“Sir, please,” Cloud begged instinctively when Sephiroth pulled him over to the metal fastening in the floor and squatted down to secure the end of his rope to it.  The general paused and looked up at him, his emerald eyes glittering.  “Uh…I mean,” Cloud mumbled quickly, realizing he was only making things worse for himself.  He frantically tried to think of something to say to pacify the man.

 

Sephiroth smiled at him with slow, predatory sensuality.  “You object to your punishment, Strife?”

 

Cloud’s sapphire eyes fluttered closed and he shook his head silently.  He flushed as he felt a bead of precum escape from the tip of his sex and slide sluggishly over the cap.  This shouldn’t be exciting him!  He jerked involuntarily when a warm, leather-gloved hand suddenly curled around his stiffened cock to stroke it leisurely. 

 

“Hmm, I’ll have to do something about this,” Sephiroth purred.  “Youth is so excitable and I wouldn’t want you disgracing yourself further, Cloud.”

 

Cloud’s breath caught and he pushed into the general’s stroking hand instinctively, hoping that Sephiroth intended to ease his arousal.  He should have known better.  Sephiroth abruptly released his throbbing cock and stood up to walk to his desk.  Cloud watched him with aching blue eyes, biting his lower lip to stop himself from pleading with him further.  When he saw the items that Sephiroth took out of one of his desk drawers, he groaned softly and strained against his bonds.

 

“Settle down, Strife,” the general demanded firmly as he approached again.  “You wouldn’t want it to appear that you aren’t following orders, would you?”

 

Cloud’s chest rose and fell heavily with his quickening breath but he stopped struggling, gazing at the taller man with bright, unwillingly lusty blue eyes.  Sephiroth smiled again as he stopped before his prisoner and he transferred both items to one hand and cupped the blonde’s chin with the other.  He leaned in for a deep, heated kiss, thrusting his tongue aggressively past the smaller mans soft, parted lips. 

 

Cloud surprised both himself and Sephiroth by sucking on the taller man’s tongue with lusty vigor.  He gained a little satisfaction when the general groaned faintly into his mouth and moved the slick appendage in and out suggestively.  Cloud’s wanton groin tightened further and more precum glistened on the tip of his erection.

 

Sephiroth broke the kiss abruptly and his breath quickened from the effect Strife’s response had on him.  “Little slut,” the general purred as he gripped the blonde’s protruding shaft again.  Cloud whimpered softly and licked his lips, which nearly caused the general to come undone and forget his plans.

 

 _~Discipline,~_ Sephiroth reminded himself as he secured the cock strap around the base of Cloud’s erection.  _~I can play soon enough.~_

 

Once the restraining strap was in place to prevent the blonde from coming before he was ready for him to, Sephiroth held up the black length of material he’d also procured from his desk and fit it over Cloud’s eyes.  He tied it firmly in the back, effectively blindfolding him.

 

“Don’t go anywhere, Private,” Sephiroth said.  His droning voice was full of lust and subtle amusement as his footsteps retreated on the carpet. 

 

Cloud stood there helplessly, unable to see or move from his spot. 

 

* * *

“Sanderson, you’re holding your sword too stiff!  Loosen up a little.  Hey, that’s good Wallace!  Keep it up.”

 

Zack instructed the batch of cadets he’d been assigned to with vigor that most other Soldiers couldn’t match.  His men liked him and they tended to advance through their training faster than any other regiment.  He balanced authority with encouragement and he rarely had to resort to harsh tactics to get them to fall in line.

 

Sephiroth took note of this as he approached the black-haired First from behind and he nodded with approval at how far Zack’s newest recruits had come in just a few short days.  He stopped behind his lover silently and the cadets noticed him.  Suddenly the discipline in the ranks faltered and the performance of the men visibly declined.

 

Zack frowned at the sudden change, but he’d seen these reactions many times before and he knew by now what caused it.  He ordered his men to take a break and he turned around, unsurprised to find Sephiroth standing there impassively.  Zack snapped to attention and saluted him sharply.

 

“General, Sir,” the black-haired Lieutenant said in a clipped, respectful tone.

 

Sephiroth saluted him back.  “Lieutenant Fair.  I require some of your time.”

 

 _~Uh-oh,~_ thought Zack, _~Cloud must have told him I put him up to reporting in a bath robe.  Am I going to end up with a sore ass for this?~_

“Yes Sir,” Zack responded aloud, hiding his concerns.  He turned to his men and told them to keep training while he was gone and then he walked with Sephiroth out of the room and to the elevators. 

 

“Uh, permission to speak, General?” Zack said as the taller man slid his keycard into the control slot and pushed the button.

 

“Granted.”

 

Zack studied Sephiroth’s ethereal, handsome face for clues.  “Cloud’s okay, right?  You didn’t like…hurt him or anything?”

 

Sephiroth looked at him sidelong and smirked at his concern.  “You should know better than that by now, Zackary.  Both you and I treat our young blonde friend with far more gentleness than we treat one another.”

 

Zack relaxed a little.  “So he’s not in trouble?”

 

“Oh, I never said that,” corrected the general, “but it’s not the sort of ‘trouble’ he can’t enjoy.”

 

Zack got into the elevator with him and stared at him, guessing that the man had something spicy up his sleeve but unable to predict just what.  Sometimes the mood for bondage games struck Sephiroth; particularly when he was frustrated.  Ordinarily, the general was the recipient of the restraints but he’d surprised Zack on more than one occasion before Cloud entered their relationship. 

 

Suddenly the black-haired Soldier was more concerned for himself than Cloud.

 

* * *

“What are you waiting for, Fair?  Go in.”  Sephiroth made a sweeping gesture toward the door of his office as Zack stood indecisively before it.  Amethyst eyes glanced at him suspiciously before the Lieutenant obeyed and turned the knob. 

 

Zack pushed the door open and walked through the threshold, his senses alert even though logically he shouldn’t fear danger from his own lover.  Sephiroth wasn’t like other men, however.  He was a predator—a serpent waiting to strike or a cat waiting to pounce.  While the black-haired fighter couldn’t claim that he didn’t enjoy it each and every time his silver lover “attacked” him, his instincts couldn’t be quelled.

 

When he flipped on the lights he was treated to a sight that he’d been fantasizing about ever since the last bondage encounter he’d shared with Sephiroth and Cloud.  His blonde lover was trussed up expertly in the corner of the room where Sephiroth’s punching bag usually hung and he was tethered to the rung in the floor, naked and aroused.

 

“Whoa,” Zack said, his eyes roaming greedily over the blonde’s sleek-muscled body.

 

Sephiroth walked in behind him and shut the door, locking it deftly before placing his hands on Zack’s shoulders and squeezing lightly.  “Happy birthday, Zackary.  I seem to recall your expressing a desire to try out restraints on our blue-eyed friend.”

 

Zack’s grin took to his ears.  “Oh yeah.  Damn, Seph…you’re really good with ropes!”  He approached his birthday gift eagerly, letting his eyes rove over Cloud’s tense body.  “Hey Blondie.  How ya feeling?”

 

“Like a holiday roast,” answered Cloud with a grunt as he turned his head blindly in the direction of Zack’s voice.  “So this was all just a setup?”  His anxiety faded a little after hearing Zack’s voice and Sephiroth’s comment.  While the ropes were uncomfortable at best, at least now he knew it was all for play and he was relatively safe.

 

Zack chuckled and tested the bindings around the blonde, nodding with approval.  “Nice and tight,” he said, tossing a wink over his shoulder at Sephiroth.  “Man, this is the best birthday gift ever!”

 

“You helped inspire it, tossing him in here in nothing more than a robe,” Sephiroth informed with a wicked smile.

 

“You could have just asked,” Cloud mumbled petulantly, straining a little to ease the cramping in his left shoulder.  Warm hands were suddenly kneading the spot and he groaned and tilted his head with appreciation, even as he flushed with embarrassment.  Someone’s mouth planted whispering kisses on his neck and he felt the presence of a body move around behind him.  He couldn’t tell if it was Zack or Sephiroth at first, but as a pair of teeth nibbled his earlobe he figured it out.  Zack was behind him and Sephiroth was in front.

 

“It’s more fun to take you by surprise, feather-head,” Zack murmured in his ear.  His breath tickled and the blonde shivered as goose bumps sprang up on his naked skin.  The black-haired Soldier’s hands continued to massage his shoulders and the rough calluses felt good against his skin.  “Have I ever told you that you’ve got great shoulders, Cloud?  Love the muscle tone, and that skin…mmm…soft.”  Zack’s lips were brushing against the back of his neck and over his shoulders as he spoke.

 

Cloud gasped as another pair of hands stroked down his chest and ribs to his hips.  He knew they belonged to Sephiroth because he could feel the leather of the gloves encasing them. 

 

“I think I prefer his stomach,” the general purred, and Cloud felt a tongue circle his navel and delve into it briefly. 

 

He was no longer quite so eager to be free of his bonds.

 

 Zack’s hands slid down his back to cup his ass, the fingers kneading softly at first, then with more firmly.  Cloud pressed backwards into the touch and he flushed when Zack laughed huskily in response.

 

“Getting eager, Cloudy?”

 

The blonde clenched his jaw and stubbornly refused to answer.  He shivered when the black-haired Soldier brushed a finger against the cleft between his cheeks and he bit his lip.  Zack laughed again—a low, sensual sound of intrigue.

 

“Tell me you’ve got lube somewhere in here, Seph,” Zack said.

 

Sephiroth paused in his teasing licks and kisses.  His breath tickled the skin of Cloud’s lower abdomen as he answered.  “Don’t be stupid.  It’s in the top drawer of the desk, where it always is.”

 

“Oh, right.  Guess I’m too horny to think.”

 

Zack’s warmth retreated from Cloud’s back and the sound of his footsteps faded a bit as he went to the desk to retrieve what he was after.  Cloud thought about asking his lovers just how far they intended to go with this, but Sephiroth’s lips were suddenly circling the head of his cock and his mouth slowly engulfed the length of it. 

 

“Unh!” Cloud exclaimed incoherently.  He twitched in the general’s hot mouth helplessly, unable to achieve the climax his body so desperately tried to have.  If he weren’t blindfolded he was sure he’d be seeing black spots right about now.  “S-Sephiroth,” the blonde panted, thrusting his pelvis with mindless need.

 

Sephiroth hummed around the organ that he held prisoner in his mouth, increasing the sensations so that Cloud’s head lolled and a whimpering moan burst from his mouth.  He strained against the hold of the ropes binding him but his silver lover had secured them so well that there wasn’t the slightest give.  He heard Zack’s footsteps approach again and he knew he was in for even more maddening sensations.

 

“You’re gonna have to relax a little, Cloud,” Zack said. 

 

There was a wet sound that the blonde had come to associate with an air bubble escaping from a tube of lubricant and he knew what was coming next.  He tried to relax but when Zack’s gel-coated fingers stroked against his orifice, the shock made him tense up again and suck in a sharp breath.

 

“You could have warmed it up first!”  Cloud flinched away from the other man’s touch, inadvertently shoving his cock deeper into Sephiroth’s mouth.

 

“Whoops,” Zack said.  “Sorry about that, baby.  Hold on a sec and I’ll fix it for you.”

 

Cloud heard the Lieutenant huff deeply a few times and he guessed that Zack was trying to warm his fingers with his breath.  He didn’t get the chance to ponder on it for long because Sephiroth began to slide his mouth up and down the length of his erection, sucking firmly as he established a steady rhythm.  One of his gloved hands cupped his balls and massaged them while the other braced one of his hips to hold him steady. 

 

“Oh god,” Cloud moaned shakenly.  He hardly finished saying it before Zack inserted a finger into his body from behind.  This time it was warmed enough not to give Cloud a chill but his lover didn’t give him any warning before sliding it in and the blonde clenched around it involuntarily.

 

“Easy, Strife,” Zack murmured as he gently began to pump the invading digit. 

 

Cloud panted softly and concentrated on relaxing—not an easy thing to do while bound in his position with one man sucking him off and another fingering him from behind.  He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and worried it as he tried to hold back his moans.  The discomfort in his arms and shoulders became a distant thing, hardly noticeable as his companions manipulated his young body.  Zack’s free hand reached around to pinch his nipples one at a time while he thrust and curled his finger inside of the blonde’s body.

 

“Zack,” Cloud moaned—then a moment later: “Sephiroth!”

 

He was peaking again, his cock throbbing with futility in the general’s mouth as his body tried to climax.  Cloud nearly sobbed with frustration and he began humping Sephiroth’s sucking mouth without even realizing he was doing it.  Shiva, wasn’t the man ever going to get tired of slurping and gulping at his cock?

 

A second finger entered him and Cloud hissed and writhed in place, falling back a little against Zack’s hard body as the black-haired man’s fingers stroked that spot inside of him that made him see stars.  Cloud heard a loud, ragged cry that seemed to go on for several moments and when it ended and he gasped for breath, he realized it had come from him. 

 

Sephiroth’s mouth finally retreated from his straining dick, leaving it exposed and wet in the air-conditioned atmosphere.  Cloud felt relief for the break from the relentless oral stimulation, even as he whimpered with the desire for more. 

 

Sephiroth’s next words wiped away his faint relief.  “Perhaps we should gag him.”

 

“Oh, come on!” Cloud exclaimed hoarsely, desperation making him bold.  Sephiroth chuckled darkly and Zack joined him with a lighter snicker of amusement.

 

“I think he’s losing his temper,” Zack observed.  “I don’t know about you Seph, but I think I’d rather hear him moan.”  He twiddled his fingers against Cloud’s prostate again and the blonde’s back arched, his mouth opening wide to emit a gasping cry.

 

“P-please,” Cloud choked, pushing back against the stroking digits with carnal need. 

 

“Want me to give you my cock, Goldie?” Zack purred against his ear. 

 

Cloud could feel the other man’s lips smiling against his skin and he broke into a sweat.  He nodded, unable to catch his breath to beg for it.  Someone’s mouth covered his and he knew it was Sephiroth’s because of the way the tongue snaked in and fucked his mouth.  Cloud accepted it, stroking with his own tongue and sucking on the general’s at the same time. 

 

Zack’s fingers retreated from inside of him and he sensed the Lieutenant moving away again.  When his warmth returned behind him, Cloud heard the sound of a zipper being tugged down, followed by a condom package being torn open.  The blonde’s straining erection twitched eagerly and he moaned into Sephiroth’s mouth as his sharp ears detected the subtle sounds of the condom being relieved of its packaging and rolled onto someone’s cock.

 

Within moments, he felt the rounded tip of Zack’s erection pressing against his ring and Cloud stuck his ass out with enthusiasm that he was sure looked comedic, given the awkward way he was standing.  The dark-haired fighter’s soft chuckle assured him he wasn’t wrong about that.  Cloud wanted to snap at Zack that it was his fault he was forced to humiliate himself this way but Sephiroth was still kissing him aggressively.  To top it off, the general had reached down and was again gripping his naked cock.  Cloud shuddered as the sensation of leather stroking his saliva-slick member made pleasure shoot through his groin and pelvis.

 

“Damn, you’re hot,” Zack groaned, all amusement vanishing from his voice as he nudged past the tight ring of Cloud’s sphincter and pushed his way in. 

 

“About time,” Cloud tried to say, but his words were muffled by Sephiroth’s kiss and they came out as a senseless murmur.  His breath caught as Zack pushed in halfway, withdrew to the tip and then slid all the way in firmly.  Zack shuddered with pleasure against Cloud’s back and held his position for a moment, allowing both of them time to adjust. 

 

Sephiroth broke the kiss and his mouth made its way down to Cloud’s neck and chest, steadily roving lower.  He kept stroking the blonde’s erection as he licked and sucked the skin, taking his time in his explorations.  At the same moment that his lips closed around one of Cloud’s nipples, Zack pulled back and thrust firmly. 

 

“Oh…ah,” Cloud moaned as he endured three kinds of pleasure at once.  Zack thrust again and Sephiroth bit lightly on his nipple before flicking his tongue over it.  “God, I can’t take it anymore!”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” purred Sephiroth.  His mouth traveled to the other nipple to give it some attention and Zack began to pump with steadily increasing force and speed.  The black-haired Soldier’s arms stole around Cloud’s waist and embraced him, his hot breath caressing the blonde’s sweating cheek as he fucked him and grunted with pleasure.

 

Cloud’s bound hands clenched into fists and he did his best to control the volume of his moans.  The ability to think and reason was rapidly deserting him as the powerful thrusts of Zack’s cock sent steady pulses of sensation through him.  Sephiroth’s mouth traveled further down and the blonde panted and shook his head, knowing his itinerary. 

 

“General,” Cloud groaned dazedly, “I…I can’t…don’t do that!”

 

He felt the silver warrior’s breath stir his pubes as Sephiroth chuckled at his desperation and then the talented mouth was engulfing Cloud’s rigid length again.  The blonde hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d said he couldn’t handle any more and he proved it when Sephiroth drew his sex into his mouth.  Cloud made a guttural sound of agonized pleasure through clenched teeth and his already over-stimulated cock pulsed so strongly in the effort to climax that the snaps holding the strap secure around the base of it popped open.

 

Cloud enjoyed a brief moment of smug satisfaction when he heard Sephiroth’s muffled exclamation of surprise and then he spurted forcibly down the general’s throat.  Sephiroth wasn’t prepared for it and he choked a little, but being the expert tactician that he was, he quickly compensated and swallowed the length of Cloud’s bucking shaft, consuming every sporadic little gush of semen from him.

 

 Zack was too absorbed in taking the blonde to notice what had just happened.  He felt the spasmodic clenching around his cock and he presumed that Sephiroth had removed the strap to let Cloud have his relief.  His skilled pumping didn’t slow or stop and the stimulation on Cloud’s prostate drew the orgasm out longer.  The black-haired fighter groaned endearments to his captive as he powered toward his own release.  His hands grasped the blonde’s hips and he began to curse raggedly as his pleasure grew.

 

Sephiroth released Cloud’s softening cock from his mouth and stood up to tug the blindfold off of his head.  The young man’s sapphire eyes were dilated and glazed with pleasure as they blinked up at him and Sephiroth smiled sensually and kissed him.  Behind the captive private, Zack was moving at a broken, uneven pace and Sephiroth knew he was very close.  He took the opportunity to circle around behind both men and he reached under Zack’s flexing ass and between his thighs from behind to fondle his balls. 

 

“Ah…shit!”  Zack’s explosive oath was punctuated with tension as his muscles snapped taut and he shoved deep into Cloud’s body. 

 

Sephiroth bit the climaxing Lieutenant on the shoulder and snaked one arm around to embrace both he and Cloud, holding them tightly together as Zack unloaded inside of him.  He rubbed the straining bulge in his leather pants against Zack’s ass, hissing through his teeth at the friction.  He’d only intended to give his lover a reminder that he still needed to be satisfied, but the sounds of Zack and Cloud’s ragged moans and the feel of his Lieutenant’s muscular ass cheeks hugging his crotch took Sephiroth by surprise.

 

“Damn,” the general groaned, his serpentine eyes going wide as he blew his load in his pants.  He shuddered against Zack and rested his forehead between his broad shoulders, caught between amusement and annoyance as he grunted with release.  It was on the tip of his tongue to blame Zack for it and make him take his pants to be dry-cleaned, but a rare moment of generosity struck him and Sephiroth decided that it wasn’t Zack or Cloud’s fault that they were so sexually appealing he couldn’t control himself.

 

 _~Besides,~_ Sephiroth reminded himself, _~Tomorrow IS Fair’s birthday and I’m the one who arranged this encounter, after all.~_

 

The three men stood in their odd embrace together, catching their breath as they recovered from their passion.  Sephiroth was the first to pull away and he grimaced at the sticky feeling in his pants.  Zack followed shortly after, easing his sated member carefully out of Cloud’s body to avoid causing him further discomfort.  The blonde private couldn’t do much of anything except stand there with his arms still bound over and behind his head.  His legs trembled in the aftermath and he worried that he might collapse.

 

“That,” Zack announced breathlessly, “was totally the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten!” 

 

He disposed of his condom in the wastepaper bin near Sephiroth’s desk and wiped himself off with a tissue from the box on top of it.  After he fastening his pants, he noticed that Sephiroth was standing in an odd position with a faintly uncomfortable look on his face and Zack grinned, mistakenly assuming that his taller lover was suffering from unrelieved arousal. 

 

“So which one of us do ya want, Seph?” Zack asked with a flirtatious smirk.  “Blondie over there’s already set up for it but we might have worn him out already.  Want me to drop and give you twenty?”

 

Sephiroth shook his head and glanced ruefully down at himself, drawing Zack’s gaze to the deflating bulge in his crotch.  “That won’t be necessary right now.”

 

Zack’s dark brows lifted as he caught on.  “Whoa, did you—”

 

“I think it’s fairly obvious what I did,” interrupted the general, but he smirked at Zack without anger.  “Why don’t you see to Cloud while I go and get cleaned up?”

 

Zack turned to look at their younger lover and he felt a stab of remorse when he noticed the way Cloud was trembling with exertion from trying to stay upright.  “Aw, I’m sorry Cutie Pie.  Here I come to save the day.”

 

“How many times…have to tell you…no stupid nicknames!” Cloud panted.  Despite his annoyed words he leaned thankfully against Zack’s body as the Soldier came up behind him and supported him.  Sephiroth smiled crookedly at the couple before exiting his office to get a change of pants out of his locker and have a shower.

 

“I can’t help it,” Zack shrugged as he started working on the knots holding the rope harness together.  “There’s just something about you that inspires me to dote, man.  Maybe it’s these cute little freckles on your shoulders or your big blue eyes.”

 

“Just…get me out of this,” Cloud demanded breathlessly. 

 

“I’m tryin’, I’m tryin’!”  Zack frowned fiercely and grunted as he struggled with the knots.  “Damn, Seph really trussed you up good.  I don’t think I can untangle this, Cloud.”

 

“Well I can’t stay like this!” The blonde said with alarm.  His strength was rapidly failing him and he looked at the little sofa against the back wall of Seph’s office longingly, wanting to curl up on it and rest his stiff muscles.

 

“Hold up…don’t panic,” advised Zack.  “I’ll just cut the rope.”  He bent over and reached for the boot knife concealed under his right pant leg, steadying Cloud with one hand pressed against the blonde’s back as he drew the weapon from its sheath and started sawing at the rope.  He cut through the length binding Cloud’s wrists to the portion around his waist first, figuring he should relieve the pull on his shoulders and let him draw his arms back into a natural position. 

 

Cloud sighed with relief when the rope was cut and he was able to put his arms down in front of him.  Zack worked quickly to cut through more of the bonds until he could unravel them and when he’d freed the blonde’s torso from the rope, he moved around in front of him and cut his wrists free.

 

“Sorry about that, Cloud,” the black-haired Soldier murmured sincerely, smiling apologetically at him as he rotated his shoulders and stretched.  “Why don’t you sit down on the sofa and let me rub the tension out?”

 

Cloud nodded and grabbed his discarded bathrobe off the floor, slipping it on before he joined Zack on the couch.  He winced as he sat down, sore from being ravished by his lover.  Zack whistled softly and Cloud followed his gaze and realized that he had a little rope burn on his wrists. 

 

“It’s okay,” the blonde assured his companion as Zack began to knead his shoulders and arms.  “I don’t even feel those.”  He closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing under the other young man’s skilled touch.  Zack paused to put one arm around him and coax him to lean back against him.  Cloud did so, resting the back of his head against Zack’s shoulder as the other man massaged his stiff muscles.

 

“So was it good for you even though the ropes weren’t comfortable?” Zack murmured as he brushed his lips over Cloud’s cheek.

 

The blonde flushed and nodded.  “I thought that was pretty obvious.  I popped Sephiroth’s thingy off at the end.”

 

Zack stopped and stared at him in utter confusion.  “What ‘thingy’ are we talking about, here?” he asked, thinking the blonde might have been referring to Seph coming in his pants.

 

“You know…the thing he put around my…thing.”  Cloud mumbled the response and shrank against Zack, his shyness returning full-force now that his lust was sated.

 

Zack spotted the cock strap lying on the floor near where Cloud had been tethered and he began to comprehend what the blonde was trying to tell him.  “Holy…you popped the snaps on that thing yourself?” he said with amazement, “I thought Seph undid it for you.”  He laughed heartily and hugged Cloud closer.  “Daaaamn, we must have really gotten you horny!”

 

“I warned him not to go down on me that last time,” Cloud muttered, his blush spreading down his neck and to his ears. 

 

Zack was still laughing softly.  “Imagine what kind of summon materia you’d make.  Special attack: Power Orgasm!”

 

Cloud squeaked at the mental image.  “That’s disgusting, Zack.”

 

The black-haired fighter felt his lover stiffening in his arms and he reigned in his amusement with difficulty.  “Don’t be embarrassed, man.  If anything you should be proud.  That’s pretty damn impressive.”

 

Cloud began to grin in spite of his bashfulness.  “If you say so.”  He twisted around to look Zack in the eye.  “So, when do we get to tie YOU up?  It’s only fair, since Seph and I already went.”

 

Zack grinned at him, not uncomfortable with the prospect in the least.  “Whenever you want.”  He kissed Cloud lingeringly and stroked his slightly damp, golden hair.  “Hey Cloud, can I get my birthday present from you early too?”  He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“No,” Cloud said firmly.  “I’ll give it to you tomorrow…and it’s an actual gift, by the way, so get your head out of the gutter.”

 

“Is it a dirty movie?” Zack questioned without missing a beat.

 

“No.”

 

“How about a sex toy?”  Zack waggled his tongue.

 

Cloud rolled his eyes.  “No!  It’s got nothing to do with sex, you pervert!  You’ve already got plenty of that stuff.  I wanted to get you something nice.”

 

“A new pair of boots?” Zack persisted.

 

“Quit trying to guess!  You’ll see when you open it tomorrow.”

 

Zack chuckled and kissed him again.  “Okay, I’ll lay off.  Gee, sometimes I think you should have been a redhead, with that temper of yours.”

 

Cloud smiled a little at that and cuddled against him.  The truth was he was rarely actually angry with Zack when he snapped at him and he was sure the other man knew it.  He yawned and closed his eyes. 

 

“Can I sleep in your quarters tonight?” Cloud murmured against the other man’s neck.  “I’m really tired and I don’t feel like sleeping in the barracks with all those other guys.”

 

“Sure, Chocobo,” Zack agreed readily.  “You know you don’t even have to ask.”

 

Cloud sighed in contentment.

 

* * *

-The End.

 


End file.
